Oráculo
by Tate Hathaway
Summary: Un breve relato, desde la perspectiva de Rachel Elizabeth Dare, sobre cómo voló al Campamento Mestizo para convertirse en Oráculo de Delfos cambiando su vida completamente desde entonces.


**Oráculo**

Después de que Cronos fuera derrotado Rachel Elizabeth Dare tomó a Blackjack o más bien se lo robó a Percy, sabía que su amigo se lo perdonaría después, y emprendió el vuelo hacia el Campamento Mestizo a lomos del pegaso negro. Tal vez fuera una completa locura lo que intentaria pero luego de hablar con Quirón y la diosa del hogar, Hestia, y entender lo que significaba tener el don de la vista clara había tomado una decisión. Se paso todo el camino pensando en lo que implicaría ser Oráculo, lo bueno y lo malo, aún cuando sentía que ese era su destino por que... ¿Realmente era lo que quería? ¿Ser una doncella entregada a Apollo? ¿Albergar a un espíritu que hecha humo verde y recita profecías apocalípticas? ¿Ver más de lo que ya veía? ¿Lo soportaría sin terminar loca?, eso sin contar la maldición que había atado al espíritu de Delfos a su antigua huésped, intentarlo era tan peligroso como importante.

Durante el vuelo apenas pudo apreciar lo increíble que era estar volando en un pegaso, o la vista que tenía desde esa altura, solo seguía repitiendo las razones por las que lo hacía, no es que lo dudara pero aún para ella era difícil hacerse a la idea de realmente tener la oportunidad de convertirse en Oráculo. No estaba segura de si estaba más aterrada o emocinada, renunciaría a muchas cosas por ello y se pondría en más peligro que nunca al intentarlo, el espíritu de Delfos podría simplemente rechazarla, mostrarle visiones tan aterradoras que la vuelverian loca como ya ocurrió en otros intentos o incluso matarla.

Varias veces recordó su visión sobre la maldición que Hades le había puesto al último huésped del espíritu de Delfos, por injusto y exagerado que fuera, ella se estaba exponiendo a un destino igual o peor que ese, siempre que realmente se convirtiera en Oráculo podía dar la siguiente profecía apocalíptica que disgustara a algún inmortal que decidiera que como no puede tocar al espíritu de Delfos ni matar a su huésped mortal, le echara una maldición. Ya comprendía que los dioses eran muy creativos a la hora de maldecir a alguien por una rabieta tonta y los tecnicismos de la protección que tendría como Oráculo eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando los usaban en tu contra, pero aún así valía la pena intentarlo. Cuando habló con Quirón logró convencerlo de que era un riesgo necesario y que ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, no dudó un segundo en decir que era su destino y aún estaba segura de que Delfos la aceptaría.

Después de lo que parecieron los minutos más largos de su vida, por fin comenzó a ver Long Island, y concretamenta la colina Mestiza con el pino de Thalía en la cima. Aún si Blackjack no se dirigiera directamente al campamento estaba segura de que lo hubiera reconocido, veía a través de las barreras del campamento tan bien como una vez vio el camino que debía seguir en el laberinto y cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar comenzó a distinguir las cabañas y la que supuso era la casa grande... donde estaría el Oráculo de Delfos. Blackjack voló aún más alto cuando pasaron los límites y recién allí pudo fijarse en el dragón que lo custodiaba y que de momento sólo los controlaba, abajo y frente a la Casa Grande, varios sátiros como Grover y el centauro Quirón ya los esperaban.

\- Bueno, tengo entendido que aún necesitan una nueva Oráculo para el campamento... -la pelirroja bajo del lomo de Blackjack cuando aterrizó cerca del centauro- una momia no debería seguir trabajando tanto, eso es explotación laboral tanto para mortales como para seres de la mitologia griega. ¿Aún estoy a tiempo para mi entrevista de trabajo?

\- Si así lo deseas, Rachel. Supongo que ya estas al tanto de la situación actual del campamento y el Olimpo, dejé abierta la invitación a que vinieras siempre que lo desearas después de advertirte sobre las consecuencias y tengo entendido que también has hablado con Hestia -Quirón habló tranquilamente aún cuando tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, las patas traseras entablilladas y la cabeza vendada-

Recordó el encuentro con la diosa protectora del fuego del hogar, fue la ultima razón que necesitó para por fin sentirse completamente segura y resolver lo único que la había hecho dudar. Pensó en Percy otra vez, tenía que aceptar que era un chico por el que se había sentido muy atraída y llego a pensar que tal vez con el tiempo llegarían a ser más que amigos, con él se sentía bien, era la primera persona que sinceramente la quería, creía en lo que le decía e incluso se preocuba por ella, pero no eran el uno para el otro y eso ambos lo sabían muy en el fondo. ¿Y si llegaba a sentir algo aún más fuerte por otra persona? No veía por que eso significara una distracción o por lo menos no más que asistir a clases o seguir con sus proyectos de arte y trabajos de caridad, esas actividades requerían tiempo y concentración pero no le estarían prohibidas. Aún así estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso de "sin citas" con tal de convertirse en Oráculo, ese era su destino y no estaría tranquila hasta cumplirlo, ya no se imaginaba una vida como una simple mortal después de tener la oportunidad de conocer el mundo de los dioses, ella ya pertenecía a ese mundo de mitologia, monstruos y profecías, aún antes de saber exactamente cuales eran los riesgos ella se adentró en él y ahora que los sabía no pensaba alejarse.

\- Pero el espíritu de Delfos lleva años en un mismo mortal, y como te he advertido, se ha intentado en otras ocasiones pero las consecuencias fueron terribles para esas mortales ¿Estás segura de la decisión que vas a tomar? -continuó Quirón que no sonaba exactamente desconfiando por que lo intentara y realmente se lo agradecía en silencio, que él creyera en todo lo que le había contado, tanto sueños como presentimientos de que después de que la profecía de los tres grandes se cumpliera ya nada ataria a Delfos con su antiguo huésped y solo dependería de si podía soportarlo o no, la hacía sentir aún más confiada y decidida-

\- Si, estoy completamente segura de mi decisión. Quiero ser la nueva Oráculo de Delfos y lo intentaré -se giro en dirección al pegaso y le acarició el hocico un rato- Hasta luego, no me olvidaré de las manzanas que te he prometido Blackjack, luego te las daré -le dio una ultima palmadita en el lomo y dejó que los sátiros más cercanos se lo llevarán antes de acercarse más a la Casa Grande- Estoy lista.

\- Adelante -fue lo único que dijo pero de alguna forma ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó unos pasos más a la Casa Grande y esperó.

Sólo miraba hacia la puerta de la casa grande esperando a que la momia Oráculo de Delfos salga por fin a su encuentro, mintras la niebla se arremolinaba a su alrededor, ya estaba preparada para algo similar a las visiones que últimamente tenía, los mismos escalofríos y esa desagradable sensación de no ser completamente conciente de ella misma, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención.

\- ¡Rachel! ¡Detente! -escuchó a Percy pero esta vez no le hizo caso-

\- Todo va bien. Para eso he venido.

\- ¡Serás destruida! -le hubiera gustado que él la apoyara en esta última decisión arriesgada, que creyera en ella una ultima vez pero entendía su preocupación aún cuando estaba segura que podía hacerlo-

\- Éste es mi sitio, Percy. Por fin comprendo por qué -meneó la cabeza completamente convencida y volvió a concentrarse-

Se escucharon varios estruendos provenientes de la Casa Grande y la niebla la rodeó por completo, en forma de serpientes que se enroscadan y deslizaban por todas partes antes de que la momia que aún era huésped del espíritu de Delfos por fin apareciera, se veía aterradora y daba la impresión de que terminaría deshaciendose con el más ligero soplo del viento, pero aún así avanzó arrastrando los pies con su vestido multicolor directo a su sucesora.

\- Llevas demasiado esperando -dijo abriendo los brazos, sentía cada vez más fuerte la certeza de que eso era lo correcto- Pero aquí estoy por fin.

\- Rachel Elizabeth Dare, posees el don de la profecía, pero también se trata de una maldición ¿Estás totalmente decidida? -escuchó la voz del díos del sol y las profecías que simplemente apareció en algún lugar en lo alto del porche, lo reconoció al instante aún cuando nunca antes estuvo en su presencia-

\- Es mi destino

\- ¿Aceptas los riesgos? -continuó Apollo

\- Si

\- Entonces, adelante -se concentró nuevamente en la momia, ya sabía que debía hacer así que comenzó a recitar las palabras que llevaba muchos días escuchando en sueños-

\- Acepto este papel. Me comprometo a Apolo, dios de los oráculos. Abro los ojos hacía el futuro y abrazo el pasado. Acepto el espíritu de Delfos, la Voz de los Dioses, Orador de Adivinanzas, Vidente del Destino.

El espíritu de Delfos entró en ella y todo lo que sucedió después fue confuso y agotador, sobre todo agotador, aunque ella no se sentía realmente muy difernte. Después de recitar la próxima gran profecía, de la que ni siquiera fue completamente conciente de dar, se alegró de que Quirón le ofreciera una habitación para descansar y se despidió de todos. Ya más tarde tuvo que soportar varios haikus y todo el parloteo de Apollo sobre como quería la nueva "Cueva del Oráculo", su idea de hacerla lo más escalofriante posible para los campistas que vinieran en busca de profecías pero acogedora y bonita en las habitaciones a las que solo ella tendría acceso, luego ser presentada ante todos como la nueva Oráculo de Delfos y acostumbrarse a el día a día de los mestizos. Quitando los haikus de Apollo todo fue agradable e incluso divertido, si, seguía un poco nerviosa por la idea de no controlar cuando daba esas profecía y como seguir con su vida normal fuera del campamento pero tenía la certeza de que podría con ello.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
